Pensamiento
by Iskha
Summary: Cuando Hitsugaya comienza a escribir un diario sin darse cuenta...


**Querido tiempo:**

**Cuantas cosas han pasado ya, cuantos recuerdos me has otorgado, y, sin embargo, no creo que te pueda agradecer todos ellos.**

Dejó de escribir un momento, y se tocó el pelo suspirando. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, tenía mucho trabajo y, a pesar de ello, había desviado la atención a un trozo de papel arrugado y había comenzado a escribir, sin más.

**De nuevo en la Soul Society: Renji y Rukia desaparecidos, aunque sé perfectamente donde se encuentran, también sé que no debo decírselo a nadie. Movidos por la amistad han ido a por Inoue, en el caso de Ichigo quizá sea más que amistad.**

**Cambiando de tema y yendo al que me tortura he de hacerte una pregunta:**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ella fue herida? ¿Cuánta distancia hay desde la amistad al amor?**

Tachó la palabra "amor" enérgicamente y enterró la cara en sus manos desesperado. Debía terminar de escribir sus pensamientos si no quería volverse loco, pero se afirmó rotundamente que después quemaría la hoja.

**¿Qué diría Rangiku si leyera esto? Me restregaría una vez más que siento algo hacia la teniente, pero quizá tenga razón.**

**Quizá debería ser normal, como todo el mundo y escribir algo como:**

"**Querido Diario: **

**Qué dura la vida de un capitán, ojala pudiese volver a la época en la que todo era tranquilidad, camisetas de hombreras y sandías.**

**Tengo miedo ante el ataque inminente de Aizen, pero daré lo mejor de mí mismo"**

**Sería una mentira, siempre doy lo mejor de mí mismo, y no tengo miedo de Aizen, ni de la batalla. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará después: si perdemos, moriremos sin remedio, sin tiempo a sincerarme; si ganamos, tendré que enfrentarme a ella, después de tanto tiempo ya no habrá excusa.**

**De momento sigo evitándola por las calles, huyendo de lo que más temo.**

Recordó la imagen de Aizen atravesándola con su catana. Y sintió algo de envidia.

**No quiero engañarme, ¿podría llegar a su altura? ¿Podría llegar a ser lo que Aizen aparentaba ante los ojos de ella?**

**Mi conclusión es que al final el fuego, su fuego, es capaz de derretir el hielo más frío. Y esta situación no me corresponde, no es propio de mí, la lógica me contradice ante la decisión de dar mi vida por la de ella. Sólo la daría por la de ella.**

**Recordar que fue capaz de matarme por él me entristece, creo que me entristece hasta el borde de la muerte. Esto se escapa de mis manos, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos y ahora que ella ha abierto los ojos yo no sé qué hacer exactamente.**

Miró por la ventana a su lado y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo, no tenía nada más que escribir, debía ponerse a trabajar si no quería pasarse toda la noche haciéndolo. Volvió a desviar la mano involuntariamente para anotar los pensamientos recién llegados a su cabeza.

**El amor es mucho más que esto, es un sentimiento que no podría escribir en este papel arrugado y sucio. Y si esto no es amor…**

Su rostro se sonrojaba muy levemente cada vez que escribía esa palabra.

…**quizá no quiera experimentarlo de verdad, por que me llevaría a la locura, si no estoy loco ya…**

Culminó aquel escrito ilógico con una frase más ilógica aun.

**Últimamente cada vez muero más a menudo.**

No borró la frase aunque no tuviese ni pies ni cabeza, pues describía a la perfección lo que sentía: cada recuerdo suyo, cada suspiro colmado de impaciencia, cada palabra escrita en aquel papel indiscreto, era una muerte lenta y, en su opinión, dolorosa.

No tuvo valor para leerlo otra vez, pero tampoco para quemar sus pensamientos impregnados ahora en un objeto material.

Lo dobló con delicadeza y lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave. Quizá algún día destruiría aquel papel, quizá lo volvería a leer, quizá diariamente lo observaría temeroso de que alguien lo leyese y descubriese algo que nadie debía saber, o quizá algún día sacaría aquel "diario" para transformarlo en una carta y dárselo a ella, en forma de declaración. Descartó la última idea al momento y una sonrisa irónica, sin un atisbo de alegría, cruzó su cara.

No tenía ganas de firmar documentos ni ordenar fichas, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir aun recordando los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y odio con los que ella le había mirado, a su pesar, una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
